Les New Directions sur Facebook !
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberrittana
Summary: OS des ND sur Facebook !


_**Coucou, juste une petit OS Facebook avec nos New Directions qui ce situe vers la saison 3 ! Enjoy :D PS : Finn n'est pas mort, j'aime beaucoup trop son personnage..**_

_**Couple : Klaine et Brittana mais attention pas de Finchel ! Peut-être du Faberry qui sais ? :3**_

* * *

_Rachel Berry est passée de en couple à célibataire. _

_**(Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)**_

**Noah Puckerman : **Génial ! Je pourrai passé plus de temps avec mon bébé juif ! :D

**Finn Hudson : **Je pensé que t'était mon bro' ? Merci Puck.

**Rachel Berry : **C'est bon Finn, laisse le tranquille ! Merci Noah, je serai ravis de passer plus temps avec toi.

**Kurt Hummel : **Besoin du soirée pyjamas ma Barbra ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Merci Rachel ! Et Finn c'est pas contre toi, j'aime juste passer du temps avec Rachel.

**Rachel Berry : **Non Kurt pas cette fois merci. Finn nous avions dit que c'était une décision commune alors ne fait pas de crise de jalousie !

**Artie Abrams : **Quelque chose cloche non ?

**Mercedes Jones : **Je confirme !

**Kurt Hummel : **?

**Rachel Berry :** ?

**Noah Puckerman : **?

**Artie Abrams : **Santana n'a encore fait aucune remarque...

**Mercedes Jones : **Et Quinn à aimer le statut de Rachel..

**Quinn Fabray : **En quoi c'est un crime ?

**Finn Hudson : **Je comprend pas le rapport ?

**Santana Lopez : **Petit un : J'ai des choses plus importantes a faire que de suivre la vie inintéressante du nain, petit deux : Je savais pas que les cachalots savait utilisé leurs cerveau et petit trois : Cherche pas Cachalot-Man, tu comprend jamais rien. Sur ceux je vous laisse bandes de losers !

_**(Brittany S Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.)**_

**Artie Abrams : **L'ordre des choses est enfin rétabli.

_**(7 personnes aiment ça.)**_

**Mercedes Jones : **On ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Quinn aime le statut de Rachel..

**Quinn Fabray : **En tant que nouvelle amie, je soutien simplement Rach' dans les choix qu'elle fait. Et si elle pense qu'elle est mieux sans Finn, ce que j'approuve totalement, alors je la soutiendrai.

_**(Rachel Berry aime ça.)**_

**Kurt Hummel :** Rachel rend tout de suite le téléphone a Quinn !

_**(14 personnes aiment ça.)**_

**Rachel Berry : **Mais je suis même pas avec elle ! Merci Quinn, sa me touche énormément ce que tu me dit. :)

* * *

_Quinn Fabray à publier sur le mur de Rachel Berry : _

_Très belle après-midi, à refaire ! :D _

_**(Rachel Berry aime ça.)**_

**Santana Lopez : **WANKY !

_**(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.)**_

**Rachel Berry : **Oui mais la prochaine fois tu n'insistera pas pour le faire quatre fois ! Maintenant je suis fatiguer :(

**Quinn Fabray : **Sa ne ta pas déranger jusqu'ici ;)

**Santana Lopez : **DOUBLE WANKY !

**Noah Puckerman : **C'est chaud ! Puckausorus adore sa ! *-*

**Quinn Fabray : **Vous êtes de vrai obséder ! Rach' et moi on a fait de l'accrobranche..

**Santana Lopez : **Parce que vous utilisé des accessoires maintenant ?

_**(Noah Puckerman et Rachel Berry aiment sa.)**_

**Quinn Fabray : **Rach' ! Puck va baver ailleurs ou un petit gobelet remplis de liquide violet risque malencontreusement de se renverser sur ta tête..

**Noah Puckerman : **Mais.. :'(

**Rachel Berry : **J'ai pas fait exprès :'). Et Quinn laisse Noah tranquile s'il-te-plait.

**Quinn Fabray : **D'accord..

**Santana Lopez : **Soumise.

**Quinn Fabray : **Me cherche pas Lespez ou se gobelet se retrouvera sur toi !

**Santana Lopez : **Essaye pour voir Fabgay et je te refait le portrait façon Lima Height !

**Brittany S Pierce : **Sanny ! Excuse toi immédiatement !

**Santana Lopez : **S'cuse moi Fabray.

_**(Brittany S Pierce et Rachel Berry aiment ça.)**_

**Quinn Fabray : **Soumise.

**Rachel Berry : **Quinn ! Arrête d'être méchante !

**Quinn Fabray : **Mais c'est elle qui a commencer !

**Rachel Berry : **Tu ne pourra blâmer que toi parce que j'annule pour ce soir.

_**(Santana Lopez aime ça.)**_

**Quinn Fabray : **C'est bon, je m'excuse Lopez. Annule pas Rach' s'il te plait !

_**(Brittany S Pierce et Rachel Berry aiment ça.)**_

**Rachel Berry : **T'as de la chance cette fois, tu me cherche a 19h ?

_**(Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce et Quinn Fabray aiment ça.)**_

**Quinn Fabray : **J'arrive toute suite !

_**(Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce et Rachel Berry aiment ça.)**_

**Santana Lopez : **WANKY !

_**(Brittany S Pierce aime ça.)**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :) Bisous, bisous.**_


End file.
